Dancing in the Rain
by Dreaming Gold
Summary: When Ren happens upon Yoh dancing in the rain, things get a little strange. WARNING: SHONEN-AI! RenxYoh *Status: INCOMPLETE (Another chapter coming soon...)*


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, blah blah. I want it, though. That count? Didn't think so.  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Here's my attempt at a YohxRen. Hope you like it! Yay again?  
  
I see you there. You think I'm asleep, but I'm not. I'll never be able to sleep in the same house with you there. So close. How foolish.  
  
You're there. Like an angel, you give off a pure aura. And I don't know why you're doing it, but you're dancing. Dancing outside while the rain pours down on your beautiful face.  
  
I think I'll melt. You've abandoned your shirt, and are slowly grinding on a slow beat. Like a ritual. A ritual I wish I could be part of.  
  
Dancing in the rain. That's what you're doing. How foolish, Asakura Yoh.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"What are you doing?" The boy looked up with startled eyes as Tao Ren slid the door closed, paused in mid step. Ren's golden, cat-like eyes bore down on the boy's. So accusing.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ren-kun," he said, calmly waving a hand in Ren's direction, beginning again. "I'm dancing in the rain, obviously."  
  
"Why?" Ren tried again, rolling his eyes. He was so stupid, yet so intelligent at the same time.  
  
"I don't know," the boy stated, then abruptly stopped and spontaneously started laughing. "I've decided to do things more impulsively. You should try it, Ren. It's fun!"  
  
Ren sighed, shaking his head as something that sounded like a chuckle escaped his lips. He would never understand Asakura Yoh.  
  
For a while, all was silent. Rain clattered down, seemingly without noise. Yoh stopped laughing, and Ren stopped breathing. Just the two of them. Staring at one another. Two figures painted on top of a blue background. And the rain poured on.  
  
Then, a smile on Yoh's face broke the silence, and Ren could hear again. "You're not following your impulses, Ren-kun!"  
  
Another sigh followed by the shaking of his head confirmed that Ren had heard Yoh's voice through the rain. "I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Yoh asked, and then began to make faces at Anna's window on another impulse.  
  
Ren stifled a laugh. With expert movements, he began to remove his shirt also, the one he had thrown on over his pajamas. He tossed it aside and hesitantly stepped outside, joining Yoh in his steady ritualistic dance.  
  
Closer and closer. Faster and faster. That's how they became, dancing together, sopping wet to the bone and not really caring. It seemed to last for hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. So close. Ren could almost reach out and touch him. In fact, he thought with a slight grimace, I think I will.  
  
With swift, cat-like movements, he reached out and grabbed Yoh by his shoulders, pulling him to look at him. Yoh's eyes widened in shock.  
  
It was his turn to ask, "Ren-kun, what are you doing?"  
  
Ren gave a cold smile. "Doing things more impulsively," he said, and quickly moved in and brushed his lips against Yoh's. As he pulled back, Yoh's eyes did not show what he wanted to see. No love, just shock. Pain.and confusion.  
  
And then all too quickly, Yoh collapsed, shivering, into his arms. Thinking quickly, Ren slowly pulled Yoh back into his house. He gently lay the beautiful young man into his bed and ran for Anna's room.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Chatter filled the air, not loud, but quiet whispers. Everyone was gathered around Yoh's bed. He had fallen ill sometime in the night, and Ren had found him collapsed outside. Of course, what Ren was doing outside, no one could figure out. And he wouldn't be around to tell them.  
  
He was alone, hiding alone in a bathroom. Hiding so no one would see him.cry.  
  
With a jerk, Yoh opened his eyes. Sweat poured down his face. Anna was kneeling by his bedside, holding onto his hand.  
  
"Ren." he whispered. "I need to talk.to Ren."  
  
Ponchi and Conchi were dispatched immediately to find Ren. They didn't have to search long however, as they nearly collided with him as he was leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Yoh-sama wants you, Ren," Ponchi said, pointing in the direction of Yoh's room. Conchi nodded enthusiastically, also pointing in the direction of the room. Ren nodded silently, and dragged himself off in that direction, his head bent to hide the blush that covered his face.  
  
Slowly he pushed through his friends, towards Yoh's bed. Everyone was staring at him. Everyone became silent. It was so quiet. So quiet.  
  
"Yoh," he muttered softly as he took Anna's place at Yoh's bedside, his head still bent to hide his face. He felt a hand on his cheek, slowly, gently, pulling his face upwards.  
  
Yoh stared at Ren's swollen eyes and tear-streaked face, feeling his heart break. "I don't want to hurt you, Ren-kun," he whispered, followed by a series of coughs. "But I have Anna. I couldn't possibly."  
  
The crowd of friends began their monotonic buzzing again, this time louder. What was going? What had happened? Had Ren tried something?  
  
Ren felt his eyes well up with tears again, and gently removed Yoh's hand from his face. He stood, looking down at Yoh with so much pain. Sighing, he leaned over and kissed Yoh's cheek gently, tears running off his face onto Yoh's. Another surprised look appeared in Yoh's eyes, and Ren felt his heart breaking.  
  
"Good-bye.Yoh-kun." he said hoarsely, and turned around to leave. He didn't even have to push through the crowd, as they had all moved to form a path for him. The hairs stood up on his skin as he ran from the building. Good-bye, Yoh-kun. I never meant to hurt you, he cried, the words echoing in his blank mind. I never, ever wanted to do that.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I lost him that day. I lost my one and only.  
  
I haven't talked to him in at least eight years, though I haven't been counting. I'm so alone now. I feel cold, and so empty.  
  
I guess, even though I try to say I'm over him, I still love him, because every night it rains, you can find me out dancing in it.  
  
FIN 


End file.
